Battle of the Heart
by willoffire123
Summary: When Kiyo and Zatch refuse to join Zofis, Zofis doesn't take no for an answer. Now Megumi, Lien, Folgore, Dr. Riddles and Mr. Sunbeam, with the help of their mamodo must enter the Devolo Ruins, face Zofis, and free Zatch, Kiyo, and all the ancient mamodo. Can the team free Kiyo and Zatch from the control of Zofis? Or will this new darkness remain in their hearts forever?
1. The Invitation

**Willoffire123: OMG! IT'S SUMMER VACATION!**

**Kiyo: How are you already on summer vacation?**

**Willoffire123: Cuz I'm special.**

**Zatch: No fair! I wanna be on summer vacation too!**

**Kiyo: Zatch, you're a mamodo. You don't go to school.**

**Zatch:…oh**

**Kiyo: Anyway, why are we here? **

**Zatch: And where exactly is "here"?**

**Willoffire123: You're in the world of fan fiction! You and the rest of your friends will embark on the adventure of a lifetime that you've already gone through in the series, just with a major plot twist! That also means doing the disclaimer.**

**Zatch: Huh?**

**Kiyo: I got this. I remember having to do this once. I thought it was all a dream though.**

**Willoffire123: Nope! Welcome to your worst nightmare!**

**Kiyo: *****Gulp* Willoffire123 does not own Zatch Bell.**

**Zatch: No way! I own me! How did you know her name?**

**Kiyo: The dialogue boxes above us said Willoffire123.**

**Zatch: Oh!**

**Willoffire123: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Kiyo

"So this is the place?" wondered Kiyo aloud.

"It's gotta be!" said Zatch, adjusting his mustache. "The directions on the invitation led us straight here! Plus it's just the type of house to hold fancy mustache parties! Let's go!"

"That's not what I meant!" Kiyo protested. Zatch didn't listen, instead dragging Kiyo through the open front door by his arm.

Kiyo froze. "What is this?"

The room was set up like a ballroom. Couples in masks danced around in small circles to waltz music coming from nowhere.

"Strange," said Zatch, frowning.

"Yeah," said Kiyo, clutching his spellbook.

"They don't have mustaches," said Zatch, still frowning.

"THAT'S NOT THE PROBLEM!" exploded Kiyo.

"Welcome," said a voice from the top of the grand staircase. From the darkness emerged a brown-haired, masked girl and a short, robed, masked male.

"Are you the ones who sent us the challenge?" demanded Kiyo. As he talked, Kiyo scanned the room, looking for exits to move the civilians should the two mamodo teams fight.

"Do invitations really mean challenges to you?" asked the girl, descending the left set of stairs.

"We are your hosts for the evening," said the male, descending the right set of stairs.

"So welcome, Zatch Bell!" he said, pointing at Kiyo. "And you must be his human partner: Kiyo Takamine. Welcome!"

"Enough talk," said Kiyo. "If we're going to fight, let's get it over with."

"And who are you?" demanded Zatch, moving to stand protectively in front of Kiyo.

"Silly me, where are my manners?" said the male. "I am Milordo Z! And as for fighting you, I wouldn't dream of it! We want you to team up with us!"

Kiyo blinked, taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"As you know, the battle for mamodo king happens once every one thousand years," said Milordo Z's female partner. "And of all one hundred mamodo sent to fight, an evil one could become king."

"A mamodo with a pure heart should become king, no?" asked Milordo Z.

"Well, yeah," said Zatch. "But we just met you! Why should we trust you?"

"Because we have power beyond your wildest dreams," said Milordo Z with an evil grin. That grin sent a chill through Kiyo's body. Whatever happened, Kiyo was determined not to let this guy hurt Zatch.

Milordo Z snapped his fingers, causing three mamodo teams to appear in front of him.

"Those are some of the dancers from before!" said Kiyo.

"What's wrong with them?" Zatch asked Kiyo.

Kiyo gritted his teeth to suppress his building panic. "I don't know."

"As you can see, we control an army of mamodo warriors," said the female partner.

"And there are more where they came from," said Milordo Z. "They could all be at your command, should you join up with us."

"Kiyo," said Zatch.

"I know," said Kiyo. "They don't seem natural. There's something wrong with this guy."

"We'll never join you!" Zatch announced.

Creepily enough, the grin remained on Milordo Z's face.

He chuckled. "I was afraid it would have to come to this."

He snapped his fingers again. Before Kiyo could realize his mistake, hands had grabbed him from behind. He tried to break free, but a kick to his gut brought him to his knees.

"Kiyo!" cried Zatch, struggling against the grasp of the giant mamodo holding him. Meanwhile, Milordo Z approached the bent Kiyo and picked up his book.

"Do you know how I persuaded these warriors to fight for me?" he asked calmly.

Kiyo didn't answer. He wracked his brain, furiously searching for an escape route, but the panic he'd felt earlier was building, clouding his brain.

"I simply rearranged what was in their hearts," said Milordo Z, smiling cruelly at Kiyo. "Now all they know is to obey me."

"No!" cried Zatch, struggling hard to escape his captor. "Don't hurt Kiyo!"

Milordo Z laughed, stretching a hand to Kiyo's head. "Don't worry, Lightning Blonde, you're next."

Kiyo felt the panic taking over, making his vision go foggy, and the air around him difficult to breathe. He vaguely felt Milordo Z's outstretched hand touch his forehead, Zatch shouting in defiance, but desperation in the background.

Then, everything faded to darkness.

* * *

Megumi

"Come on Megumi!" demanded Tia. "We need to go find somewhere to practice our new spells!"

"I'm coming," said Megumi, jogging down the street to keep up with her pink-haired mamodo, Tia. "But Tia, we really need other people to practice our spells on; they won't work with just the two of us."

"Then maybe we could help," said a voice from around the corner. Out stepped Dr. Riddles, Kiddo on his shoulder.

"Dr. Riddles!" Tia said in delight.

"Kiddo!" said Megumi happily. "What are you two doing here?"

"Looking for you, my dears," said Dr. Riddles.

"How has your search to build a mamodo team been doing?" asked Megumi.

"Just fine," said Dr. Riddles. "In fact, the rest of the team is waiting in my hotel room, won't you two join us?"

"Let's go!" said Tia before Megumi could open her mouth. "We needed training partners anyway."

A short walk later, Dr. Riddles opened the door to his apartment.

"We're back!" announced Kiddo.

Megumi looked in amazement at the occupants of the room.

"Everyone, this is Tia and Megumi," said Dr. Riddles. "Girls why don't you have a seat on the couch there? This is Wonrei and Lien," he said, pointing at a girl in a kimono shirt, and her white haired, lavender-eyed mamodo.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," said Wonrei with a small smile.

"Likewise," Lien said softly.

"You've already met Ponygon, and now you've met his new partner, Kalfk Sunbeam," said Dr. Riddles, revealing Zatch and Tia's horse friend Ponygon and his partner, a man with short blond hair, piercing green eyes, and a long, thin nose.

"It's so good to finally meet Ponygon's friends," said Mr. Sunbeam, Megumi accepting his firm handshake.

"And lastly, we have Parco Folgore and his mamodo, Kan-," started Dr. Riddles.

"KANCHOME, YOU WIMP!" shouted Tia, pouncing on a duck-billed mamodo with orange hair styled like spun sugar, his human partner, that Italian rock star Parco Folgore trying in vain to pull Tia off his mamodo.

"Tia lemme go!" cried Kanchome. "I don't wanna die!"

"Tia," said Megumi sternly. "You might not like Kanchome, that's your name, right? But he's your teammate now."

Tia huffed indignantly. "Fine. Don't go wimping out on me though, okay? Zatch and I shouldn't have to pull ALL your weight for you."

Megumi chuckled. "By the way, where are Kiyo and Zatch? They're still on the team, aren't they?"

"Yeah, why aren't they here?" asked Tia.

Nobody answered. Neither Folgore nor Kanchome would meet Megumi's eyes. Lien put her hand over her mouth, holding back a sob.

Finally, it was Dr. Riddles who answered.

"I visited Kiyo's house just two days ago," he said, looking Megumi in the eyes. "According to his mother, Kiyo and Zatch have been missing for two weeks now. Nobody knows where they are."

* * *

**Willoffire123: Hahahaha, and the plot thickens!**

**Tia: The plot just started, how has it already thickened?**

**Willoffire123: Where'd Kiyo and Zatch go?**

**Megumi: Good question. They went missing, remember?**

**Willoffire123:…**

**Tia: You better remember! They need to comeback!**

**Willoffire123: Relax! They'll come back eventually. **

**Tia: Why not NOW?**

**Willoffire123: You'll just have to wait until next time!**


	2. Fitness Testing

**Willoffire123: I like to eat, eat, eat, apples and bananas!**

**Megumi: Excuse me?**

**Won-Rei: It's late, she's not making any sense, Willoffire123 doesn't own Zatch Bell, let's get this over with.**

**Willoffire123: On with the banana chapter!**

* * *

Folgore

"Waah Folgore, I hate school! Why are we here?" cried Kanchome.

"Why Kanchome," said Folgore, ruffling his hair affectionately. "We just sang at this fine school's fitness testing!"

Folgore stooped down to Kanchome's level, whispering in his ear "And to learn anything we can from'a Kiyo's classmates."

"But why do we have these funny cord thingies?" Kanchome demanded, fiddling with his radio.

"It's a radio, Kanchome," said Folgore, ducking into the men's bathroom to avoid a gaggle of female students. "It's so we can'a talk to Megumi and Tia from far away."

Kanchome went pale. "Are they here too?"

Before Folgore could answer, the two were bombarded by a trio of male students.

"You're Parco Folgore!" exclaimed the tan black-haired one.

"Who?" asked the short black-haired one.

The tall blonde-haired one smacked the short one upside the head. "He's that Italian rock star, idiot! He's here to perform at fitness testing."

Folgore grinned. "That'sa right! It is I, the great Parco Folgore!"

The short one exchanged a few sentences of rapid Japanese with the tan black-haired one, turned back to Folgore and Kanchome, and repeated the same question he'd just asked the tan one in Japanese.

"Um…" started Folgore.

"Hey!" said Kanchome, stomping his foot. "We can't understand you! Speak English!"

"But you're from Italy," said the tall blonde one.

"Look, we've already established that everyone here speaks English, so why don't we stick with that?" said Folgore. "I've introduced myself already."

He gestured at Kanchome. "This is'a good friend of mine. His name's Kanchome."

"Nice to meet you!" said Kanchome.

"Now what are your names?" asked Folgore.

"My name is Yamanaka," said the tan black-haired one.

"My name is Iwashima," said the short black-haired one.

"And my name is Kane," said the tall blonde one.

"What kind of a Japanese name is Kane?" demanded Kanchome.

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN YOU BRAT?" demanded Kane.

"Easy now," said Folgore, shielding Kanchome.

"Anyway, Mr. Folgore," said Iwashima. "Why are you here? There's nothing really special about our school, is there?"

"_Va bene_, I was'a wondering if you could'a tell me something about a friend of ours who goes'a here," said Folgore.

"Yeah, Kiyo Takamine!" said Kanchome.

The laid back look on the three boys faces disappeared, only to be replaced by looks of discomfort.

"Kiyo's in our class," said Yamanaka.

"What do you want to know about him?" asked Kane.

"Well word is he's'a gone missing," said Folgore. "When was the last time you saw him in class?"  
"Two weeks ago," said Kane.

"A few days after he went missing, our friend Suzie went to his house to ask him for help with the math homework," said Yamanaka.

* * *

Megumi

"When I got there, there was a police blockade around Kiyo's house, and a bunch of reporters snapping pictures and trying to get inside," Suzie told Megumi and Tia tearfully. Mary-Lou put a comforting arm around Suzie's shoulders.

"Thanks, Mary-Lou," Suzie sniffed. "Kiyo's mom got me through the police. She said Kiyo and Zatch left while she was out shopping and they never came back."

"That must have been when they met…" Tia trailed off.

"Who? Who did they meet?" demanded Mary-Lou. Tia wouldn't meet her gaze.

Mary-Lou clenched her fists. "Look, I know you're a famous pop idol, and all that. But a lot of people are really worried about Kiyo and Zatch. If you know anything about what happened to them, it would really help."

Megumi smiled reassuringly. "It's okay. We think they met a really bad man."

"Which is why we're trying to find this guy!" said Tia. "When we do, we'll bring back Zatch and Kiyo, safe and sound."

"What can you possibly do against someone so dangerous?" demanded Mary-Lou.

Suzie put a hand on Mary-Lou's shoulder to stop her.

"Believe in them," said Suzie. "It's been two weeks now and the police haven't found anything. So believe in them. They'll bring Zatch and Kiyo back."

"Thanks Suzie," said Megumi. "Now don't you two have to go back to fitness testing?"

"Oh, fitness testing is over for the day," said Mary-Lou. "It's lunchtime."

"Come on!" said Suzie, leading Megumi and Tia inside. "You can eat with us! We're having gourmet food today!"

On the way inside, Tia spotted Folgore and Kanchome inside the classroom, and the four went into the hallway to talk.

"So all we've established is that they went missing while Kiyo's mom was out shopping," said Megumi.

"Yeah," said Kanchome. "Kiyo's friends don't know anything else!"

"Maybe if we knew who could'a taken them, we could'a narrow down the'a _indagati_," said Folgore.

"It has to have been a mamodo," said Tia. "That much is obvious."

"Why don't we go in'a side and eat lunch?" suggested Folgore. "We can keep talking to Kiyo's _amici _in case they might'a know anything else."

Before Megumi could agree, the school's intercom went on. The speaker made a quick announcement, followed by cries of disappointment from inside the classroom.

Folgore looked mystified.

Kanchome stomped his foot impatiently. "I still can't understand you!" he shouted at the speaker. "Speak English!"

Tia pounced, wringing Kanchome's neck like a wet sponge. "You're in Japan, idiot! Learn Japanese!"

"Megumi," said Folgore. "What did the speaker say?"

Megumi pulled her spellbook out of her bag.

"She said someone attacked the dessert truck and ate all the cake," Megumi said gravely.

"It happened right outside," said Tia.

"Get ready for a fight, you two," said Megumi, striding towards the door. "We'll need all the strength we have."

* * *

**Willoffire123: I still like to eat apples and bananas, but I'm okay now.**

**Wonrei: Thank goodness.**

**Tia: But who are we fighting?**

**Willoffire123: zzz**

**Megumi: Guess we'll never know.**

**Kanchome: Until next time!**

**Folgore: TRANSLATION: Va bene-okay, indagati-suspects, amici-friends**


	3. Penny vs Tia and Kanchome

**Tia: We still don't really know who you are.**

**Willoffire123: I'm your worst nightmare!**

**Tia: How? You haven't done anything really bad.**

**Willoffire123: Yet. Now do the disclaimer!**

**Tia: Willoffire123 doesn't own Zatch Bell.**

**Willoffire123: Good girl. On with the chapter!**

* * *

Megumi

The four ran outside to find a truck tipped on its side, empty pastry wrappers scattered all around it. A dark-haired man wearing an orange hat and a trench coat leaned casually against the underneath of the truck, an orange spellbook tucked under his arm.

"Definitely a mamodo," said Tia.

"Which must mean you're one too," said a voice from inside the truck. Out stepped a girl in a blue and white dress with a giant pink heart on her chest. She had blue eyes and wore a crown on her head. Her blue hair was tied in stiff bunches by a pink ribbon, and she regarded Tia and Kanchome with interest.

"Hi! I'm Penny!" she said brightly. Tia and Kanchome tensed, ready to defend against an attack.

"Just so you know," she said casually. "I have no interest in becoming the Mamodo King. I'm just searching for my true love. Maybe you've seen him?"

"Even if you don't care about the Mamodo Battle," said Megumi. "Attacking that truck is unforgivable."

Penny snorted. "Whatever. Now about my true love. I've been searching all over the world for him! Have you ever heard of Zatch Bell?"

"Why does it always have to come back to Zatch?" Tia muttered to Kanchome.

Penny's ears pricked. "So you do know him?" She pointed at Tia. "You! Tell me where he is immediately!"

"We don't know where he is!" said Kanchome. "Leave us alone!"

Penny's perky smile fell into a look of rage.

"LIAR! IF YOU WON'T HELP ME FIND MY ZATCHY-POO THEN YOU MUST DIE!" she roared.

Megumi gulped and scooped up Tia. "Come on! They don't use the pool during this time of year. There are too many people around here to get hurt!"

Megumi, Tia, Folgore and Kanchome fled for their lives, Tia leading the four to the pool.

"It's admirable of you to pick somewhere where nobody else can get hurt," said Penny, climbing down the ladder after her partner. "But that won't stop you from getting hurt! Uri, now!"

"Yeah, yeah," grumbled her partner Uri, opening his now glowing orange spellbook.

Megumi and Tia crouched into battle stances.

"Get ready guys!" Tia ordered Kanchome and Folgore. The boys merely wailed and hugged each other in fright.

"_Akur!" _

A jet of water shot out of Penny's outstretched hand like a fire hose.

Tia jumped in front of her three friends. "Megumi, I need a shield!"

"_Seoshi!" _ordered Megumi, calling forth Tia's bubble-like shield.

The jet of water hit the shield hard, making it crack. The shield groaned under the stress of the attack, but it held, turning the water jet to mist.

"Now's our chance," said Tia. "Megumi!"

"Right!" said Megumi, book glowing. _"Saisu!"_

Tia shot her crescent shaped blast at Penny.

"Hooray! You made'a the hit!" cheered Folgore.

"Hold on," said Megumi.

The mist cleared, revealing a circular water shield charged with Tia's attack in front of Penny, her book still glowing.

"You really think a measly attack like that could affect me?" cackled Penny. "It's so pathetic that I don't want it. Here! Uri!"

"_Ak Spreid!" _cried Uri.

Megumi watched the water shield reform into a wave, charged with the orange energy from the Saisu spell, and come crashing down on her and her friends.

Megumi curled into a ball around the book, letting the water crash around her. The water stung a little, but it was nothing she couldn't handle.

"Tia! Folgore! Kanchome! Is everyone alright?" she called as soon as the wave passed. She found Tia back on her feet against the wall, Folgore holding his glowing book in front of her.

"Where's…" Megumi started. Folgore held a finger to his lips, silencing her.

"Tia, here!" ordered Megumi. Tia ran to stand in front of her partner.

"Folgore read a spell and Kanchome disappeared," said Tia.

"I don't know what they're doing, but we need to distract Penny long enough for their plan to work," said Megumi.

"So you're still standing, are you?" said Penny. "Impressive."

"You're right to say our attack spells aren't strong enough to hurt you," said Megumi, opening her book. "But our defenses are more than enough to keep you out!"

Penny visibly twitched, grinding her teeth in anger.

"Fine," she spat. "We'll just have to-Hey! Where'd the duck one go?"

"Damn," said Megumi. "We need a diversion!"

Penny pointed at her partner. "Uri! He's on your leg!"

Sure enough, a now two inch-tall Kanchome was climbing up Uri's pant leg, lit match in hand.

"Get off me!" said Uri, shaking Kanchome off his leg. With a puff of smoke, Kanchome grew back to his regular size.

"Waah Folgore!" he cried, running back to Folgore.

"Folgore, what was that?" asked Megumi.

"Kanchome's powers are that of'a transformation," said Folgore. "We'll'a try it again, so back us up."

"Can he turn into anything else?" asked Tia.

"We need a target other than us for her to aim at," said Megumi, pointing at Penny's glowing book. "There's a big spell coming and I don't think Tia's strongest shield can take it."

"I have an idea," said Folgore. "Be ready to grab their book. Kanchome, it'sa time for the third spell!"

Kanchome nodded in understanding. "Right!"

"_Dikaporuk!"_

Kanchome grew in size until he was twice as big as the school behind the fight.

"He's huge!" said Megumi.

"No, the giant's huge," said Tia, pointing at a spot in front of Folgore. "Kanchome's right there."

Sure enough, the real, regular-sized Kanchome remained right where he was.

"It's an illusion," Megumi realized.

"Then we have to block the real Kanchome from Penny's line of sight!" said Tia, running to stand in front of Kanchome.

"Right!" said Megumi, following her mamodo's lead. "Brace yourselves guys! There's a big spell coming!"

"You want to get big?" demanded Penny. "I'll show you big! Uri, do it now!"

"Ugh, as you command," grumbled Uri. _"So Giaku!"_

Penny threw her hands in the air, summoning a gigantic dragon made out of water.

"Attack!" ordered Penny, and the dragon obeyed, attempting to bite the hologram of Kanchome, only to have it dissipate.

"An illusion?" said Penny.

"That'sa right!" said Folgore. "You just used your most powerful'a spell on an illusion!"

"Who said my glorious So Giaku was done yet?" demanded Penny. "Attack!"

Megumi watched in horror as the dragon changed directions, baring down on her and her friends.

"Megumi! Put everything you have into this shield!" cried Tia, thrusting her hands at the dragon.

"You're right Tia," said Megumi, pouring everything she had into her book. "What choice do we have?"

"There's always the backup team," said a very welcome voice from somewhere off to their right.

"_Rao Diboren!"_

Just as the water dragon was about to clamp down on Megumi and her friends, a massive, glowing-eyed, purple and white striped tiger pounced on the dragon, dissipating the water beast with one bite from its giant maw.

"My glorious So Giaku!" Penny wailed. "WHO DID THAT?"

"I did," said Wonrei.

"Who said we were done yet?" said Lien, book still open.

"Yeah!" cheered Tia and Kanchome.

"The cavalry'sa here!" said Folgore with a grin.

"Penny, I'm spent," Uri warned. "I can't summon So Giaku again until we're back at full strength."

"WHAT?" demanded Penny. "But they're going to attack us with that giant tiger again! What are we supposed to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll save you!" declared a talking, walking frog falling from the sky. The frog landed hard on the cement, bouncing back up immideatly.

"Who's this joker?" asked Tia.

"WHO ARE YOU?" demanded Penny. The frog didn't answer.

"One of your friends?" she asked Uri. Uri shook his head violently.

"I'm Byonko, super cool Byonko!" said Byonko, dancing up and down. "And I'm here to make you one of us."

"WHAT, A FROG?" said Penny, disgusted.

"No of course not," said Byonko. "I mean for you to join my master's warrior army, and help him take out the last of the mamodo."

Everyone on Megumi's side froze.

"Now I shall defeat these enemies with my strongest spell!" declared Byonko. "Gigano Ribbisto!"

Nothing happened.

"Oops, silly me. The owner of my book had a dentist appointment and couldn't be here," Byonko said sheepishly.

"That's enough, Byonko," said a cold voice that Megumi, Tia, Folgore, Kanchome, Lien and Wonrei would never forget for the rest of their lives.

The missing Zatch Bell jumped from the roof of the supply shed, landing lightly next to Byonko and Penny.

"ZATCHY-POO!" cried Penny in delight. "I've found you, my love!"

"It's…" said Tia.

"Zatch…" said Megumi.

"What's wrong…" said Folgore.

"With his.." said Wonrei.

"Eyes?" cried Lien.

Zatch, having noticed their group for the first time, turned to face them head on. Zatch looked just as the six remembered, only tanner, more muscular, and where his warm golden-brown eyes used to be rested cold, glazed purple ones.

"We'll sort you out later," Zatch said to Penny. "For now, we must retreat. We'll take you to the master."

"Zatch!" cried Megumi.

Wonrei sprinted at Zatch. Before he could reach him, however, Zatch's cloak elongated, wrapped around Byonko, Penny and Uri, and the four of them vanished into thin air.

The three remaining mamodo pairs regrouped on the edge of the now demolished pool.

Lien wiped away a tear and smiled. "Sorry about that everyone. We came as quickly as we could once we received Dr. Riddles message."

Wonrei punched the wall of the supply shed. "If only I'd been faster! I could've-,"

"What would you have done?" asked Megumi sadly. "If we're going to rescue Zatch, Kiyo has to be with him as well."

"What was wrong with his eyes?" asked a tearful Kanchome. "They were scary! Zatch doesn't normally look like that."

"Zatch also doesn't normally have purple eyes," Tia pointed out.

"We should get out of here," said Megumi, eyeing the school doors. "We don't want to be around when the school finds their demolished pool."

The six piled into Lien's car right outside the school, and drove off into the town.

Ring!

"Megumi, that's your phone," said Tia, pointing at Megumi's bag.

"You're right," said Megumi, digging her phone out of her bag. She flipped it open to see Dr. Riddles and Kiddo on the other end of the video message.

"Dr. Riddles!" said Megumi. "And Kiddo!"

"_Megumi, I trust you and the others survived the battle in one piece?" _asked Dr. Riddles.

Megumi nodded. "Yes, thanks to Wonrei and Lien."

"_Good, I'm glad," _ said Dr. Riddles. _"I apologize for not coming to help earlier."_

"_Yeah! A group of ancient mamodo attacked us and Wonrei!" _said Kiddo.

"Hold on," said Folgore. "What's'a this about'a some ancient mamodo?"

"_Recently, a mamodo revived around forty mamodo turned to stone by Gorem of the Stone in the previous mamodo battle one thousand years ago," _said Dr. Riddles. _"This mamodo's name is Milordo Z, and he's gathering an army to wipe out the rest of the current day mamodo."_

Megumi felt the temperature of the car drop.

"It's true," said Wonrei from the shotgun seat. "We fought three of these ancient mamodo."

"There was something strange about their partners," said Lien.

"They acted almost like puppets," said Wonrei.

"_Yes, puppets who's hearts are being manipulated by Milordo Z," _said Dr. Riddles.

"Which means that frog…" said Kanchome.

"And the girl are modern mamodo commanders of Milordo Z's ancient army" said Lien. "Which also means that Zatch and Kiyo…"

"_Yes, Milordo Z is the one who took Zatch and Kiyo," _said Dr. Riddles.

"Dr. Riddles, we saw Zatch," said Megumi.

"_WHAT?" _burst Kiddo.

"_What happened?" _asked Dr. Riddles. _"Did he seem different at all?"_

"He and this frog mamodo rescued our opponent," said Tia. "His cloak stretched and wrapped around him, the frog, our opponent and her partner, then all of them disappeared."

"He was really tan," said Lien. "He didn't seem to recognize us at all."

"But his eyes were purple," said Megumi.

"_This is very solemn news indeed," _said Dr. Riddles. _"If Zatch's eyes were purple, then we must assume that the same thing has happened to Kiyo."_

"_What happened, Doctor?" _demanded Kiddo.

Dr. Riddles looked Megumi dead in the eye, and said gravely. _"Both Zatch and Kiyo's hearts are being manipulated by Milordo Z."_

* * *

**Willoffire123: Tadaa!**

**Zatch: What do you mean "Tadaa"?**

**Willoffire123: Aren't you supposed to be missing?**

**Zatch: Oh yeah! (Zatch disappears in a puff of smoke)**

**Tia: Zatch? HEY! What did you do that for?**

**Willoffire123: Can't spoil the surprise, now can we?**

**Tia: Zatch come back!**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


	4. Enter the Ruins

**Kanchome: Folgore, where are we?**

**Folgore: Why Kanchome, we're in'a the disclaimer.**

**Kanchome: Oh! Maybe if we say the disclaimer without Willoffire123 asking us too, she'll be pleased with us!**

**Folgore: That's'a good idea Kanchome! Quick, say the disclaimer!**

**Willoffire123: Willoffire123 doesn't own Zatch Bell.**

**Kanchome: Waah, I was going to do that!**

**Willoffire123: Too bad, you weren't fast enough. As for your punishment…**

**Folgore: Punishment?**

**Kanchome: Punishment?**

**Willoffire123: Both of you must run 1000 laps around this room. If you're not done by the time this chapter is over, you must start again.**

**Kanchome: WAAH FOLGORE!**

**Folgore: We better get'a started, Kanchome.**

**Willoffire123: MWAHAHAHA I HOLD THE POWER! **

**Folgore: On with'a the chapter!**

**Willoffire123: KEEP RUNNING!**

* * *

Megumi

Megumi found herself at the end of a long, dark corridor.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

She hugged herself, rubbing her arms to stay warm. "It's so cold here."

"Me-gu-mi," rattled a wheezy, yet familiar voice from the other end of the corridor.

In the distance, Megumi could just make out a bare-chested boy chained to the wall at the other end of the corridor.

Megumi broke into a sprint. She didn't need to call out to the boy; there was only one person he could be, and he looked like he was in great pain.

"Why?" she demanded as she ran. For the farther she ran, the farther away the boy seemed to get.

"Stop," the boy croaked. "Don't come any closer. He'll hurt you too."

Megumi felt her vision clouding. The boy seemed miles away. An ominous laughter filled the corridor. Megumi saw a giant pair of hands wrap themselves around the bony frame of the chained boy.

"Kiyo!" she cried in desperation, then everything went black.

* * *

Megumi

"Megumi, wake up!" whined Tia. "We're here!"

Megumi groaned, rubbing her sleepy eyes awake.

"I've never been to South America before," said Lien excitedly.

"Yes, maybe we can have some fun when this is all over," said Wonrei, unable to stop blushing.

Megumi and the others left the plane to find a man in an orange suit waiting for them.

"It's nice to finally meet everyone," said the man in the orange suit. "My name is Apollo."

"Are you the one who chartered this flight?" asked Wonrei.

Apollo nodded. "Yes, and I'm an old friend of Kiyo and Zatch."

Megumi balled her fists.

"I assume you're aware of those two's current situation?" asked Wonrei.

Apollo bit his lip. "Yes, and I implore all of you to do your best to bring them back safely. You'll face many dangerous mamodo in the Devolo Ruins; you'll need Zatch's power to help bring those mamodo and Milordo Z down."

Apollo handed each of us backpacks. "In the packs you'll find filled water bottles, first aid kits, granola bars, a rope and some sunscreen."

"Oh Apollo, you shouldn't have," said Megumi.

"But I did," said Apollo. "You guys should get moving." He pointed at the building behind us. "See that helicopter on the roof landing? It'll take you as far as you want. Good luck guys; come back safe."

"Thanks, we will," said Megumi. While the others left for the helicopter, Megumi remained behind to ask Apollo a question.

"Say, Apollo," she said hesitantly.

"Yes?" he asked innocently. Apollo seemed like a nice enough guy, so Megumi decided to ask him.

"Why are you helping us?" she blurted. "What's your role in the Mamodo Battle?"

Apollo gave her a small, sad smile. "I once had a mamodo partner. His name was Rops. We battled Zatch and Kiyo once a long time ago. They helped me see that helping Rops become king was just the challenge I needed to get my life back on track. Even though Rops is gone now, they're still my friends. I still want them to come back safely."

Megumi felt warmer already. "I understand. You don't have to worry; we'll bring them back safe and sound."

* * *

Megumi

Megumi gazed out the window, lost in thought until Tia leaned over her to look out the window.

"It's so pretty here!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah," Megumi agreed. "But we don't know what dangers are waiting for us in those ruins."

"You mean those ruins?" asked Kanchome, pointing at a castle poking out of the scenery.

"Do you feel that?" asked Tia, hugging herself tight.

"Yes, I feel it too," said Wonrei, edging away from the window.

"It's scary!" wailed Kanchome, hugging a shivering Ponygon tight.

"I wonder why only the mamodo can sense this sinister feeling," said Lien.

"Well whatever it is, we should land now," said Megumi, addressing the pilot. "It's too dangerous to continue by helicopter now."

"Right you are, miss," said the pilot. "I'll just set her down on the cliff there, shall I?"

"Yes please," said Megumi.

"Here we go," said Lien, grabbing Wonrei's hand.

"By the way," said Wonrei, still blushing like mad. "Where are Dr. Riddles and Kiddo?"

"They said they went to look for more allies to help us fight," said Megumi.

"They'll be back later though, right?" asked Tia.

"They better be back!" said Kanchome.

The four mamodo and their human partners made their way down the steep slope and into the ruins.

"This is incredible," said Lien.

"But we should be quiet so we don't attract any attention," warned Wonrei.

"HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY ASK THAT? MY VOICE IS'A MY LIFE! YOU CAN'T JUST-," shouted Folgore.

Tia pounced on top of him. "Shut up!" she hissed furiously.

Too late did Megumi realize though that the real problem was the crumbling floor beneath them. The floor gave way under Tia and Folgore, plunging the whole group down to the floor below.

Megumi clamped a hand over Folgore's mouth, Tia doing the same to Kanchome.

"Sshh!" she told the group.

"She's right," said Mr. Sunbeam, who strangely enough had remained silent up to that point. "There are two ancient mamodo on the other side of the wall."

"What do we do?" asked Lien.

Megumi realized she had asked _her _what to do. And unless she figured out something soon, everyone was going to panic.

"Does anyone have a useful spell for not getting detected?" she asked the group.

Mr. Sunbeam shook his head. "Ponygon's spells are made for speed."

"My spells are too flashy as well," said Wonrei.

"I think I know just'a the thing," said Folgore.

"Getting really big isn't going to help us this time," said Tia.

"No, but I can get really small too!" Kanchome declared.

"We'a use just'a this spell to defeat our enemies," said Folgore. "Kanchome gets _molto piccolo_, reaches the partner, and burns the book without anyone'a noticing until it's'a too late."

"Okay, but be careful," said Megumi.

"Yes and don't let them see you," said Mr. Sunbeam. "If they do, they'll call for help and it's all over."

"SAY WH-" started Kanchome before Tia hit him over the head to make him shut up.

Megumi peered over the edge of the wall. Both mamodo, one robot clown-like child and a fifty-foot dragon, were pounding the wall, taking out their apparent anger. Their partners, one baseball player and a middle school girl, stood off to the side.

A cold feeling crept over Megumi as she studied the human partners. Both stood at attention, clutching their spell books tight. However, their eyes were blank and staring. The only emotion Megumi could feel emulating from the partners was anger.

"There's something wrong with the human partners," Megumi murmured.

"Yes. Without a doubt, their hearts are being manipulated by Milordo Z," said Mr. Sunbeam. "Which is why it's up to you to free them, Kanchome."

Kanchome's entire body shook with fear, but he nodded in determination. "Okay!"

"You ready to'a go, Kanchome?" asked Folgore, flipping open his yellow spell book.

"You bet!" said Kanchome.

"_Koporuk!"_ cried Folgore.

Kanchome shrunk before Megumi's very eyes until he was smaller than Tia's fist.

"If you've got'a the matches then go, Kanchome!" said Folgore, giving him a thumbs up for good luck.

Megumi watched Kanchome creep up the baseball player's pant leg, lit match in hand. Unlike the time with Penny and Uri, the baseball player remained none the wiser, even as Kanchome managed to light the corner of his book on fire.

Not waiting for the whole book to burn, Kanchome was already up the middle school girl's leg, desperately trying to set her book on fire. He'd just managed to catch the corner of the book on fire when the clown noticed Kanchome.

"Hey!" he shouted. The now burning middle school girl's book began to glow.

"Megumi!" said Tia, thrusting out her hands.

"Right!" said Megumi, her own spell book ready in hand.

"_Neshir," _cried the middle school girl.

"_Giga La Seoshi!" _Megumi retorted, enveloping the clown in Tia's green shield.

"Human!" shouted the clown. Surprisingly enough, the middle school girl shut the book, canceling the spell.

"Who are you?" demanded Tia. "How are you not being controlled by Milordo Z?"

The clown scoffed. "I see you've managed to outsmart me enough to burn my book. Fine, I'll tell you this much. My name is Alm. I am a mamodo from 1000 years ago. While I am grateful to Milordo Z for freeing me from that stone hell hole, I am controlled by no one."

"And yet you still do his bidding," said Wonrei.

Alm smirked. His body was fading fast now. "After being trapped in stone for 1000 years, doing Milordo Z's will is a small price to pay for freedom. Every ancient mamodo you meet in these ruins will tell you that."

"We'll free everyone here for sure!" said Kanchome.

"For once he's right. That's what we came here to do," said Tia.

Alm smiled. "Maybe you really can free us from our curse. But know this: lots of dangerous and powerful mamodo, both ancient and modern await you in that castle. Can you really handle them?"

"Do we have a choice?" asked Mr. Sunbeam. "We'll be fine Alm. You can rest easy now."

"Maybe that's true. At least I won't have to worry about returning to stone now that I am returning to the Mamodo world," said Alm. "But I don't think I'm ready for the loneliness that waits for me."

"We'll be your friends in the mamodo world, Alm! You don't have to worry about being alone!" vowed Tia.

"That's right," said Wonrei.

"Of course I'll be your friend!" said Kanchome.

"Meru Meru Mei!" declared Ponygon.

Alm smiled one last time, saying "Be strong, you guys," before returning to the mamodo world for good.

* * *

**Willoffire123: *sneeze***

**Tia: Don't tell me…**

**Megumi: You're sick?**

**Willoffire123: *cough cough***

**Megumi: Looks like she's down for the count. Folgore, Kanchome, did you finish your laps?**

**Kanchome: *pant* yeah.**

**Folgore: *wheeze* please don't'a make us do them again!**

**Willoffire123: we'll…see…**

**Megumi: Until next time!**


	5. The Lightning Prince Returns

**Willoffire123: Guess where I'm going the day after tomorrow!**

**Folgore: ****La bella Italia****?**

**Kanchome: Sweden?**

**Megumi: Japan?**

**Tia: Hawaii? **

**Lien: China?**

**Wonrei: Singapore?**

**Willoffire123: Singapore! Where did that come from? No, you idiots. I'm going to New York!**

**Kanchome: Oh…**

**Tia: Hawaii would have been cooler.**

**Willoffire123: You're all idiots. The first one to say the disclaimer doesn't have to run laps today.**

**Kanchome: Willoffire123 doesn't own Zatch Bell.**

**Willoffire123: Good job Kanchome. The rest of you better get moving. You've got 200 laps each.**

**Kanchome: Hey! Folgore and I had to run 1000 laps yesterday! No fair!**

**Willoffire123: Life isn't fair. Now unless you want to run with them, I suggest shutting up and letting us get on with our lives.**

**Kanchome: *Gulp* yes mam! On with the chapter!**

* * *

Megumi

Megumi really hated dreams.

Normally her dreams were fine, merely a weird place to escape reality.

Lately though, she really hated her dreams.

When Megumi found herself inside a large ballroom, surrounded by ancient mamodo, watching Kiyo and Zatch confront Milordo Z, she knew she was going to hate this dream too.

"We'll never join you!" Kiyo shouted in defiance. Oh how Megumi had missed his voice.

Milordo Z chuckled, sending a chill down Megumi's spine. Something very wrong was about to happen.

"I was afraid it would come to this," said Milordo Z.

He snapped his fingers. Instantly ancient mamodo ambushed Kiyo and Zatch from behind. The two struggled hard, but the mamodo held them fast.

Kiyo squirmed.

Big mistake. The mamodo in armor securing his right arm kicked him in the gut, bringing him to his knees.

Kiyo cried out in pain. Megumi could only watch in horrified fascination as Milordo Z approached Kiyo, picking up his red spell book in the process. She knew that no matter what she did, this was a dream. The events that took place in her dream might be real, but they'd already happened.

"Do you know how I persuaded these mamodo to fight for my cause?" Milordo Z asked calmly.

Kiyo didn't answer. Megumi saw him struggling to breath. Possibly the kick had knocked the wind out of him, or he was having a panic attack.

Milordo Z touched a bony hand to Kiyo's sweaty forehead. "I simply rearranged what was inside their hearts. Now all they know is to serve me."

"Stop it!" shouted Zatch, struggling hard against his captor to no avail.

"Oh don't worry, Lightning Blonde," said Milordo Z with a truly evil grin. "You're next."

Milordo Z's hand began to glow a deep purple. Kiyo stopped struggling as the purple enveloped his body as well.

"KIYO!" screamed Zatch in desperation.

"You will serve me," ordered Milordo Z, taking his hand off Kiyo's forehead. Kiyo stood up, got to one knee, and bowed.

"Yes, master," he said in a deadpan voice.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO KIYO?" Zatch roared, struggling furiously against the giant mamodo pinning his arms behind his back.

"Didn't you hear me before, Lightning Blonde?" asked Milordo Z. "That's your new nickname, by the way. I rearranged what was inside his heart."

Then, Milordo Z smiled that truly evil smile again. "Now, it's your turn."

Milordo Z snapped once more and the mamodo holding Zatch released him.

Megumi wanted to warn him that it was a trap, to make him run for his life. Of course, this was a dream, so she could only watch in horror as Kiyo approached Zatch.

"Kiyo, what are you doing?" Zatch chuckled weakly. "C'mon, you can fight it! We need to beat this guy!"

"Kiyo, would you do me the honors of holding down your mamodo?" asked Milordo Z, positively giddy with evil glee.

"Yes, master," said Kiyo in his new deadpan voice.

Zatch was so horrified that he made no resistance when Kiyo pinned his arms behind his back.

Zatch looked Milordo Z in the face, his eyes glazed over from shock. "Why would you do this to him?"

Milordo Z chuckled again. "Oh Lightning Blonde." He touched his bony hand to Zatch's tiny forehead. "So I can destroy your heart before I take it over."

The purple glow filled the room once more. Zatch screamed. Milordo Z laughed. Then everything went black.

* * *

Megumi

Megumi woke once more to Tia shaking her awake.

"Wake up Megumi!" said Tia, prodding her partner awake.

Megumi rubbed her eyes sleepily, noticing for the first time the bruises on her mamodo's body.

"Tia, what happened?" she asked, suddenly concerned.

"Some ancient mamodo called Victoreme attacked us while you, Mr. Sunbeam, Lien and Folgore were sleeping," said Tia. "But we took care of it."

"Meru!" said Ponygon in agreement.

She pointed to an unconscious human with a large orange Mohawk laying by the stream. "See? There's his partner."

"_Bambino mio_, why didn't you wake us'a up?" said Folgore, getting to his feet.

"Mamodo need less rest than humans do," said Kanchome. "It was fine, but you should've seen how brave I was!"

Wonrei ruffled his hair affectionately. "Yes, you were all very brave."

Megumi clapped her hands together. "Well, now that we're all awake, who's hungry? There are granola bars and water bottles in everyone's backpacks."

"Drink up now," advised Mr. Sunbeam. "While we still have that stream to refill our water bottles."

"Tia, come here and let me treat that bruise on your head," said Megumi, beckoning her pink-haired friend.

"You were so brave," said Megumi, dabbing the bruise in iodine.

"Which is totally natural," said Tia, puffing out her chest. "But you looked scared in your sleep. Were you having a bad dream?"

"It's…" Megumi began to say, only to notice two more ancient mamodo at the door.

"Everyone, we need to get out of here right now!" she ordered.

"I guess you defeated Victoreme," said the little girl mamodo in a deadpan voice. "That's too bad."

"Ponygon!" cried Tia.

"Meru Meru Mei!" declared Ponygon. "Meru!" he said, tugging on Mr. Sunbeam's pant leg.

"Right," said Mr. Sunbeam, their spell book glowing stronger now. _"Go Shudoruk!"_

Ponygon grew, forming red and gold armor over his torso and head ending in a red and gold horn jutting out from his helmet.

"Let's go too, Lien," said Wonrei, crouching into a stance.

"Of course," said Lien, book glowing.

"Dalmos, we can't defeat these mamodo by ourselves," said the little girl.

"But Laila," said Dalmos. "Look how exhausted the mamodo are."

"Yes," agreed Laila. "But there are four of them, all with human partners at full strength."

"You're right," said Dalmos, scooping up Laila. "We'll lead them to _that _room. Those two will surely help us to win. Elizabeth!" he ordered his female partner.

The human partner with the oddly styled red hair's book began to glow.

"_Begiruk!"_

Armor appeared on Dalmos' body.

"Hey, what's going on?" demanded Tia.

"If you wish to fight us, you'll follow us," said Laila, grabbing on to her college student human partner and Elizabeth, Dalmos' partner.

"If you don't, we'll inform every last mamodo here of your presence," said Dalmos.

Without another word, rockets sparked to life on Dalmos' back, and the four flew off down the tunnel.

"Follow them!" ordered Mr. Sunbeam, climbing onto Ponygon's back. "Folgore and Kanchome, you come with me on Ponygon's back."

"Right," said Folgore. "Come on, Kanchome."

"We can't let them warn the others!" said Megumi. "Everyone run! We're losing them!"

Ponygon darted after Dalmos, the rest of us following behind him on foot.

"He turned left here!" announced Wonrei. "Keep moving, everyone, his presence grows stronger the closer we get to him."

Megumi saw Ponygon dart through a doorway, vanishing from sight.

"Everyone, follow Ponygon!" she ordered.

The room they had entered was large and completely full of sand. Dalmos and Laila stood at the other end of the room, along with two others shielded by Dalmos' huge body.

"There's'a nowhere to run now," called Folgore. "You might as well'a give up now."

"Oh, but we're not alone," said Dalmos. "Our commander decided to pay us a visit."

"Aren't we lucky?" said Laila, holding her arm uncomfortably.

"More unlucky, I'd say," said a cold voice that Megumi never wanted to hear again.

Dalmos shifted to reveal yet another mamodo pair. This pair was very familiar indeed, as just seeing their faces caused the group of modern mamodo and their partners to go into shock.

"Zatch's right," said the missing Kiyo Takamine. "On the master's orders, you'll have to watch us destroy all of our closest friends."

"And it's not going to be pretty," said Zatch, smiling cruely.

"Kiyo…" said Megumi, still in shock. By some miracle, her mind registered Kiyo's spell book glowing.

"Tia, get ready!" she ordered, snapping her mamodo out of her shock.

"Right!" said Tia, blinking back tears. There was no time to register seeing their friends, who had then been missing for three weeks, as their missing friends were about to attack them without a second thought. All they could do was hold back their tears, and battle on.

"_Zaker!"_

"_Ma Seshield!"_

* * *

**Willoffire123: So yeah, I'm going to New York tomorrow. Should be loads of fun! **

**Kiyo: When did this happen?**

**Willoffire123: You're still supposed to be missing.**

**Tia: No he's not.**

**Megumi: We just found him.**

**Zatch: And me!**

**Kiyo & Zatch: But we're both evil now.**

**Tia: But why?**

**Willoffire123: We'll find out next time!**


	6. Tia and Friends vs the Commander

**Kanchome: You're back!**

**Willoffire123: Indeed.**

**Tia: How was New York?**

**Willoffire123: Cool! Aren't you supposed to be saying something right about now?**

**Kanchome: We missed you?**

**Tia: Willoffire123 doesn't own Zatch Bell?**

**Willoffire123: There you go! While Kanchome runs his punishment of 500 laps, I shall tell you more news.**

**Kanchome: WAAA FOLGORE!**

**Willoffire123: I leave for sleep away camp on Sunday. I won't have access to a computer again until mid-August.**

**Tia: Say WHAT?**

**Willoffire123: Oh you'll be fine by yourselves until then.**

**Tia: No we won't! You still have to bring Zatch and Kiyo back!**

**Zatch: She did.**

**Kiyo: We're here.**

**Zatch & Kiyo: We're just evil now.**

**Willoffire123: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Megumi

"_Zaker!"_

"_Ma Seshield!"_

The Zaker attack hit Tia's shield hard, sending streams of lighting in every direction in front of the shield.

"What are you doing? Lien? Folgore? Mr. Sunbeam?" scolded Megumi.

"But Kiyo…" said Lien, still in shock.

Folgore pointed at their missing friends. "Look at his'a forehead."

Once the lightning dissipated, Megumi cancelled the shield, giving her a clear look at Kiyo and Zatch for the first time.

Zatch looked the same as he did when they'd seen him at the pool, cold, cruel, and purple-eyed.

Kiyo looked more or less the same as Zatch. Their skin had grown tan from living in a jungle in South Africa for three weeks. Kiyo's slim frame was even slimmer than Megumi remembered; almost more athletic-looking. As with Zatch, Kiyo's eyes were now a cold, glazed purple.

The only real difference between Zatch and Kiyo was as Folgore said, Kiyo's forehead.

"Oh god…" said Mr. Sunbeam.

"What's that on his'a forehead?" asked Folgore.

"It's not on his forehead," said Tia in horror. "It's _in _his forehead."

Sure enough, a chunk of glowing blue stone lay embedded in Kiyo's forehead, his skin growing around it like it was a zit.

"What's the matter, guys?" he said casually.

"Yeah," said Zatch. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Commander?" asked Dalmos hesitantly.

"You can sit this one out, Dalmos, Laila," ordered Zatch.

Kiyo opened his book once more. "We'll take it from here."

Megumi put up her hands pleadingly. "Kiyo, we're not going to hurt you."

"We're your friends," said Tia. "Remember, Zatch?"

"You're right," said Zatch with a sigh, much to everyone's relief. "You're not going to hurt us."

"That doesn't mean we won't hurt you," said Kiyo. _"Rauzaruk!"_

"A new spell?" said Tia.

"Get ready everyone!" said Wonrei, throwing a protective arm in front of Lien.

A dark cloud formed above their heads.

"_Seoshi!"_

As a precaution, Megumi put up Tia's bubble-like shield. A bolt of rainbow lightning arced from the dark cloud, striking Zatch and enveloping him in the rainbow light.

"Go Zatch," said Kiyo coldly. "Mow them down."

"Right," said Zatch, and he sprung into action, darting at Tia's shield with incredible speed.

"Get ready, Tia!" warned Megumi.

Zatch brought back his fist and drove it into the Seoshi shield.

The shield shattered instantly under the force of Zatch's punch.

"How…" said Tia, dropping to her knees.

Zatch closed in for a kick, only for Wonrei to intercept it with his hands.

"I will take on Zatch," said Wonrei. "Ponygon, you go too."

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon.

"You got it!" said Mr. Sunbeam, opening his book. _"Shudoruk!"_

Armor formed on Ponygon's body, smaller than his Go Shudoruk armor, and silver in color instead of red and gold.

"Tch," said Zatch. "Whatever. I'll destroy both of you anyway."

"Hah!" said Wonrei, delivering a kick to Zatch's head.

Zatch flew back, landing lightly on his feet. His grin was gone, replaced by a look of utter loathing. Megumi hated that look because Zatch never used that look on anyone other than his enemies.

Then, the look vanished, being replaced with a hurt look. Zatch touched his cheek in shock.

"Wonrei?" he started. "What was that for?"

"Zatch?" asked Tia tentatively. "Is that you?"

"Of course it's me, Tia," he said, bewildered. "Who else would it be?"

Without hesitation, Wonrei punched Zatch in the gut, bringing him to his knees.

"Don't listen to him, Tia!" ordered Wonrei.

Ponygon sprinted at Zatch and kicked him hard in the face.

"He's right," said Mr. Sunbeam.

"Why are you hurting Zatch?" demanded Kanchome tugging on Wonrei's pant leg.

"You must attack as well, Kanchome, Tia," said Mr. Sunbeam in a hollow voice.

"W-why are you attacking me?" asked Zatch in a wounded voice.

"Zatch…" started Tia.

"Don't, Tia!" ordered Wonrei.

"Back off, Wonrei," snarled Zatch, all traces of innocence gone.

Wonrei sprinted at Zatch. "Lien!"

"_Boren!" _cried Lien.

Wonrei's fist glowed with energy as he punched Zatch once more in the gut.

Zatch intercepted his punch with his bare hands, still with a snarl on his face.

"This is not the Zatch you and I know, Tia," Wonrei said fiercely. "Milordo Z's taken him away and left this monster in his place. He's done the same to Kiyo."

Kiyo chuckled. "I don't know what you're talking about, Wonrei."

Zatch jumped back, the Rauzaruk spell gone.

"We're still the same people we were when we met all of you," Kiyo continued.

"Only better, since we met Milordo Z," said Zatch.

"Milordo Z showed us how useless emotions like love or kindness are in this battle," said Kiyo.

"And he helped us to get rid of those emotions," said Zatch. "We're a lot stronger now, but we're the same people. So don't you say we're anything else!" he shouted.

"Megumi," said Tia, visibly shaking with rage.

"Yeah," said Megumi. "They're crying out for help. I can hear them too."

"We're wasting time here," said Zatch. "Let's attack now."

"You got it," said Kiyo maliciously. _"Zakeruga!"_

"_Mishield!"_

And suddenly, one of the ancient mamodo from before was in front of them, using her crescent moon shaped shield to block Zatch's attack.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Sunbeam.

"Who I am isn't important right now," said the little girl. "The important thing is to secure your friends and get you out of here. I can't attack Dalmos because he is another mamodo from one thousand years ago, but I can attack the commander easily."

"Why are you helping us?" asked Wonrei.

"I know that what we're doing is wrong," said the little girl. "My partner, Albert has been reduced to a mindless zombie. I want my true partner back. Besides," she said, gesturing to Kiyo and Zatch. "These two have done many cruel things under someone else's control."

"Yes, Milordo Z," said Lien.

"No," said the girl, forcing her shield to bounce back the Zakeruga attack. "His real name is Zophis."

Just saying that name dropped the temperature of the room several degrees.

"Laila!" called Zatch. "Are you really betraying us?"

Kiyo got to his feet, that glowing blue rock giving the skin growing around it a sickening bluish tinge. "The master freed you from the stone tablet, Laila," he said coldly. "Are you sure you want to disobey him?"

Megumi saw Laila tense.

"Come with us, Laila," said Zatch. "We'll make sure the master doesn't hurt you."

"That's not important right now!" shouted Laila, cancelling her shield. "You two need help and you don't even realize it. Can't you see that manipulating people's hearts is wrong? Your hearts are being manipulated for crying out loud!"

Zatch winced. For a fleeting moment, Megumi thought she saw his eyes flash from purple to golden brown again. It passed as quickly as it came though.

"No," said Zatch through gritted teeth, clutching his head in pain. "I can block it out."

"Fight through it, Zatch," said Kiyo, the stone in his head glowing brighter with blue light. "If I can withstand the pain so can you."

"Kiyo," scolded Megumi.

Kiyo ran at her unexpectedly. "Who are you to scold me?" he demanded, bringing his fist back for a punch.

Megumi felt her body go numb. She was being attacked, she needed to defend herself. But wait, this was Kiyo attacking her! Kiyo would never hurt her, would he?

To everyone's greatest surprise it wasn't Wonrei or Laila or Ponygon who blocked Kiyo's punch. No, it was Kanchome, of all people.

"Get off me, brat!" spat Kiyo.

"No!" said Kanchome firmly.

Kiyo snarled just as fiercely as Zatch, kicking Kanchome away. He advanced on the duck-billed mamodo, only for Folgore to block his next attack.

"Kanchome's a' right as always," Folgore said shakily. "You two helped us realize that we could become'a stronger. We won't let Zophis hurt'a you anymore."

Mr. Sunbeam pointed at Kanchome's book. "Folgore, your book's glowing."

Sure enough, Folgore's yellow book shone with a brilliant light.

"Check the book, Folgore," said Megumi.

"It is!" said Folgore. "It's a new spell."

"Idiot," said Kiyo, bringing his leg back for a kick. "Have you forgotten about me?"

"Have YOU forgotten about ME?" demanded Kanchome, latching onto Kiyo's leg and clinging for dear life. "Tia, Ponygon, Wonrei, help me!"

"Right," said Tia.

"Meru meru mei!" confirmed Ponygon.

"Of course," said Wonrei.

"Kanchome, the fourth spell!" Folgore called excitedly. "She's'a ready."

"Do it!" said Kanchome.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" said Folgore. _"The fourth spell! Dima Buruk!"_

With a puff of pink smoke, three copies of Kanchome materialized out of thin air.

"Their clones!" said Tia.

"They look more solid than Dikaporuk," said Folgore. "Try'a giving them a command Kanchome."

"Right," said Kanchome, still emitting a yellow aura of determination. "Clones! Restrain Kiyo!"

Kanchome's clones emitted the same yellow aura as Kanchome himself and sprung on top of Kiyo, pinning him to the ground.

"Get off me!" Kiyo demanded, struggling furiously.

Megumi pulled the coil of rope out of her backpack. "Kanchome, tie him up!"

"You got it," said Kanchome. "Clones! Tie Kiyo up!"

Soon enough, Kanchome's clones had Kiyo bound so tightly in rope that he couldn't move a muscle.

"Release me now!" demanded Kiyo. "Zatch, help!"

Zatch was still standing off to one side, clutching his head. He looked up, walked to Kiyo in a daze, and kicked him in the head.

Kiyo went limp against the sand, out cold.

"Zatch?" asked Tia.

"What's his move?" wondered Wonrei.

"Look at his eyes," said Megumi. "They aren't purple anymore."

Sure enough, Zatch's eyes, though contorted with pain, were once more their usual golden-brown color.

"I can keep him out," said Zatch through gritted teeth. "Thank you, Laila. You helped me break free."

"So why didn't he break free?" demanded Lien, pointing at the unconscious Kiyo.

Zatch pointed at Kiyo. "It's that _thing _in his forehead," he said in disgust. "Zophis implanted it there to keep Kiyo submissive and constantly at full health."

"Like steroids?" asked Mr. Sunbeam.

"I don't even know what those are, but that sounds right," said Zatch, obviously in great pain. Tears streamed down Zatch's pain-stricken face. "We did so many horrible things. Laila, I'm so sorry."

"You weren't in your right mind," said Laila. "It's all right now. But will you be alright here?"

Zatch doubled over, clutching his head. "No," he moaned. "I'm too close to _him_. I need to get out of here or he'll take over again."

Zatch turned to Megumi.

"Megumi, can you bind my hands?" he pleaded. "I don't want to hurt anyone if I lose control again."

Megumi felt her heart shatter. Looking at Zatch, so broken and in pain, she didn't know if she could bring herself to tie him up.

To her greatest surprise it was Tia who took her rope out of her back pack and bound Zatch's hands.  
"Don't worry Zatch," she said fiercely. "We'll get you away from this place."

"Right," said Mr. Sunbeam. "We need to get Zatch and Kiyo out of here. I suggest returning to the town to find Apollo. We can treat our injuries, recover our strength from within, and find a better method of restraining Zatch and Kiyo."

Mr. Sunbeam put a comforting hand on Zatch's head. "We might even be able to get that thing out of Kiyo's forehead."

At that moment, a voice erupted from a suspicious pile of rubble on the other side of the sand-filled room.

"LAILA! I'M GOING TO DESTROY YOU, YOU TRAITOR!" roared Dalmos, breaking free of his rubble pile.

"You must get out of here at once," warned Laila. "I will hold Dalmos long enough for you to escape."

"Laila no!" cried Zatch. "After all you've done to help my friends, he'll destroy you! He'll turn you over to Zophis as a traitor! We have to-," Zatch doubled over, the pain in his head building up to an obviously excruciating degree.

"You don't have to do anything, Zatch," Laila said kindly. "You must get out of these ruins. Go into town, it'll dull the pain, if only for a little while."

"Megumi, Tia, Folgore and Kanchome should take Zatch and Kiyo back into town," said Mr. Sunbeam. "Meanwhile Ponygon, Wonrei, Lien and I will help Laila defeat Dalmos."

"You can't do that by yourselves!" protested Megumi. "Let us help you!"

Almost as if to prove Laila's point from earlier, with a small cry of pain, Zatch crumpled to the ground, out cold.

"They need you right now, Megumi," said Lien. "Don't worry, all of us still have enough strength from within left for 2 or 3 more spells."

"And there are 3 of us, and 1 of him," said Wonrei, crouching into a defensive stance. "I like those odds."

"Meru meru mei!" said Ponygon after making sure that Zatch wasn't dead.

"Fine," said Megumi.

Folgore bent over, picked up Kiyo, and slung him over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"I've got Zatch," said Megumi, picking up Zatch and cradling him in her arms. Even in sleep, Zatch showed visible pain on his face. Lien was right, they needed to get Zatch and Kiyo into town.

"_Migron!" _said Albert. A whip of blue energy burst from Laila's wand, creating a hole in the wall big enough for a group of people to crawl out.

"Go now!" said Laila. 'Before the sand buries the exit."

"We'll come back for you," said Megumi to Lien.

"Wonrei, you, Laila and Ponygon better still be here when we get back," warned Tia.

Wonrei smiled. "Of course, now go!"

Megumi and the others turned and ran out the exit. The group didn't stop running until they were back outside in the jungle.

"Do you really think they're going to be okay?" asked Kanchome.

"They have to be," Megumi said firmly.

Kiyo groaned, on the verge of waking up. Kanchome hit him over the head, knocking him out again.

"That's why we have to get to town," said Megumi. "We can't keep knocking them out every time they start to wake up. They need to brake free of it on their own."

"But Zatch said Kiyo couldn't break free," said Tia.

"Yes, but maybe Zatch can tell us more about that thing in his forehead," said Megumi. "And you heard Laila, Zatch needs to get away from Zophis to clear his head."

"Right, we should'a get moving then," said Folgore, readjusting Kiyo on his shoulder. "It's'a long walk to the town."

"Wonrei, Ponygon, we leave the rest up to you," said Megumi one last time, looking back at the ruins. "Save Laila, free the heart of Dalmos' partner, and come back safely."

At that moment, a glowing purple and white striped tiger tore through the wall, sending chunks of rubble tumbling down to earth.

"We should get moving," said Megumi, jogging to keep up with the others without waking up the sleeping Zatch in her arms.

* * *

**Willoffire123: Tada!**

**Tia: Well at least you brought back Zatch and Kiyo**

**Willoffire123: I did indeed. This was the longest chapter yet because I leave for sleepaway camp on Sunday and I won't have access to a computer for the next two months! By the way, how are you doing, Kanchome?**

**Kanchome: You're a meanie**

**Willoffire123: Watch it or I'll make you run more laps the next chapter.**

**Tia: When you say you won't have access to a computer for the next two months…**

**Willoffire123: Yup, two-month hiatus! Until next time! See you in two months everyone!**


	7. Battle in the Ruins

**Willoffire123: Heyo!**

**Kanchome: Why are you here?**

**Willoffire123: You're rude**

**Tia: He means we thought you were still at camp.**

**Willoffire123: True, I've been at camp for almost six weeks now, and am having the time of my life. My mom left me my computer when she came to visit, and since I can't access the Internet, I am allowed to type up chapters here.**

**Kanchome: I don't get it**

**Willoffire123: It's because you're a thought.**

**Tia: huh?**

**Willoffire123: Never mind, you'd have to be here to understand. Btw I don't own Zatch Bell.**

**Tia: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Wonrei

"_Go Boren!"_

To be honest, Wonrei was bored. Dalmos was no match for him, Ponygon and Laila. Because he was bored, Wonrei kept his eyes on Dalmos' partner as he fought, making sure she remained safe from harm.

"Meru Meru Mei!" cried Ponygon, slamming headfirst into Dalmos. With one final blow from Ponygon's horn, Dalmos' armor shattered.

"Honestly," said Laila, shaking her head in exasperation.

"You could at least TRY to fight back."

Dalmos turned on his human partner.

"Elizabeth!" he barked. "Give me more of your strength from within! I don't care if it kills you, just give me power! The power to destroy Laila the traitor!"

Wonrei clenched his fists. "You're the worst kind of scum, you know that?"

Dalmos laughed. "Scum? You really think these humans have any real value?"

He picked up Elizabeth by her red hair. She flinched slightly, but remained silent.

"They're just tools!" he laughed. "Batteries that feed us endless amounts of energy!"

"You're rotten to the core, you monster!" said Lien. "Put her down!"

"Why should I?" asked Dalmos. "She doesn't seem to mind."

Wonrei charged. "Lien!"

"_Go Reidorudo!"_

Wonrei kicked hard, slamming his energy-infused feet into Dalmos' stomach. Dalmos grunted, doubled over, and dropped Elizabeth.

Elizabeth got up, dusted herself off, and realized that she was no longer holding her spell book.

"Looking for this?" asked Mr. Sunbeam, holding up Dalmos' gray spell book.

"Mr. Sunbeam!" exclaimed Lien.

Mr. Sunbeam held the lighter to the book. "You were so focused on Ponygon and Wonrei that you forgot to notice me."

"But how?" Dalmos demanded in outrage.

"Ponygon told me he and Wonrei would lead you away from your partner," said Mr. Sunbeam.

"That kind of mental connection is something only a true partnership can obtain," said Lien. "That's something you and Elizabeth can never experience if her heart is closed off by Mi- I mean Zophis."

"Meru!" agreed Ponygon.

Dalmos vanished with a wail as his book dissolved into ashes.

Lien grinned. "We did it, Wonrei!"

Wonrei collapsed, too tired to stand any longer.

"Wait here," said Laila. "I'll bring you back something good."

The four sat in silence, waiting for Laila and Albert to come back.

"Mr. Sunbeam, what will we do with this woman?" Wonrei asked, gesturing to Dalmos' unconscious partner.

"Apollo gave me a map and directions to give to the partners we free," said Mr. Sunbeam, stroking the now sleeping Ponygon in his lap. "He'll help them to return to their own countries."

"I'm back," announced Laila, scrambling up over the sand dunes to where the four friends sat.

"So you are," said Mr. Sunbeam. "What did you bring us?"

"Something good," said Laila, holding up a jar containing glowing blue rocks. She handed one rock each to Wonrei and the others.

"Hold it to your chest," instructed Laila.

Wonrei did what he was told, and put his chunk of blue rock to his chest.

"My wounds are healing!" he said in amazement. "I can feel my strength returning."

Blue ripples emanated off the rocks, healing Wonrei and his friends.

"Laila, this rock looks familiar," said Mr. Sunbeam. "What is it? Where is it from?"

"It's the Stone of Moonlight," said Laila, fidgeting uncomfortably. "It's the thing that freed us from the stone tablets.

"What?" exclaimed Lien.

"Yes, and it's familiar because it's the same stone controlling the commander's partner, Kiyo Takamine," said Laila. "At first he resisted Zophis' control. Zophis tortured him. Made us use him as target practice. He was chained to a boulder underneath the healing light of the stone so that he could last through all of us pounding him with spells without dying. Zophis believed that torture would make him too weak too resist his control anymore. But because he is human, Zophis' control over Kiyo Takamine was not as complete as his control over the commander. And so, Zophis embedded the stone into the human's forehead to make his control complete."

Lien gasped. "That's horrible!"

"That's not the worst part," Laila said darkly. "If the stone is left in his forehead for too long, it will infuse with his skull, and Kiyo Takamine will be under Zophis' control forever."

"How do we get it out of his forehead?" asked Wonrei, forcing himself to remain calm for Lien's sake.

"I don't know," Laila admitted. "Your friends must be attempting to remove it at this very moment. But you must hurry back to them. Byonko took a team into town for reconnaissance."

"WHAT?" said Lien.

"Why didn't you tell us this earlier?" exclaimed Wonrei.

"Sorry," said Laila bashfully. "Anyway, you should get going."

"You're not coming?" asked Mr. Sunbeam.

Laila shook her head. "I have to stay here or else I will return to stone."

"We'll come back for you," Wonrei promised. "Mr. Sunbeam, can Ponygon carry the three of us?"

"You bet," said Mr. Sunbeam, his book starting to glow.

"_Go Shudoruk!"_

The trip took precisely eight minutes while on Ponygon's back. On the way to Apollo's mansion, Wonrei couldn't help praying that they reached their friends before Zophis' troops did.

Ponygon landed lightly on the terrace. Thankfully, everything was quiet. Apollo was the only one out on the terrace to greet them.

"We're about to be under attack," said Mr. Sunbeam, sliding off Ponygon's back before Apollo could even open his mouth.

Apollo's already pale face went ashen. "Then we'd better get ready."

"We need Tia and Kanchome to join Wonrei and Ponygon out here and defend," said Lien, allowing Wonrei to help her off Ponygon's back.

"That's impossible," said Apollo. "The others are with Zatch right now; they can't just leave him."

"And Kiyo?" asked Wonrei, not sure whether or not he wanted that answer.

"Kiyo's in surgery," Apollo said gravely. "And it isn't going well. You guys better come inside and see for yourselves."

* * *

**Willoffire123: There we go, I typed it up. Now then, it's rest hour and I'm sleepy. Good night! Until next time!**


	8. The Broken Mamodo

**Kanchome: Where are you now?**

**Willoffire123: Still at camp. We're doing a Les Mis campfire tonight, so I need you and Folgore to take over here for now while I go to practice.**

**Folgore: **_**Va bene.**_** Willoffire123 doesn't own Zatch Bell.**

**Kanchome: On with the chapter!**

* * *

Lien

"It's not coming out!"

"Try harder, this boy's life depends on it!"

Lien entered the waiting room to find Megumi and Folgore conversing in hushed tones in the corner, Tia and Kanchome awkwardly keeping watch over a tied up Zatch, and frantic voices coming from behind the closed operating room door.

"Lien!" greeted Megumi, noticing Lien's party.

"You're alive!" cried Kanchome, flinging himself at Wonrei in a fierce hug.

"How are they?" asked Mr. Sunbeam, nodding at Zatch.

"He's been talking to himself," said Tia, biting her lip. Her lip was raw from this repeated action taken to keep from crying.

"He started thrashing in his sleep awhile ago," said Megumi. "Whenever Kiyo cries out in pain, so does Zatch."

"How is Kiyo?" asked Lien, afraid of what answer she might get.

Megumi gulped. "The scar…on his…"

"Well," said Folgore. "Three'sa the maximum in'a the operating room. Go in'a'side and see for'a yourselves."

Lien couldn't believe what she saw in front of her eyes. There was Kiyo, her friend, who saved Wonrei and gave her new hope, laying still and unmoving on a makeshift hospital gurney. Thick, leather restraints wrapped around his bare wrists and ankles to keep him from hurting us, or himself. Men rushed around in white coats with the same mark on their backs as on Apollo's suit; Apollo's sun mark.

Wonrei pushed forward until he had a clear view of Kiyo, and gagged.

"That," he said with forced calmness, "Is an ugly scar."

Lien saw in horror what he meant. A deep, wide, ugly, red and raw scar ran from the right side of Kiyo's neck, around his chest, and ended in a mark like a crater on his left hip.

"_They tortured him," _Laila's voice echoed in Lien's head. _"Zophis made us use him as target practice. After every hit, the stone's light kept death at bay long enough for the next hit."_

"My god," said Mr. Sunbeam.

Nestled in Kiyo's forehead lay the fragment of the Stone of Moonlight.

"I don't understand," said the head surgeon. "Every time we make the incision, his skin grows back around the stone."

"Then leave it there," said Lien, a sinking feeling settling in her stomach.

"What do you mean, leave it there?" demanded Mr. Sunbeam. "Didn't you hear Laila? He'll be under Zophis' control forever if we leave it there."

"That is, if he doesn't die first from the stone fusing with his skull," said Wonrei.

"You heard me," said Lien. "Leave it there. The only way to get the fragment out of his head is for us to destroy the stone itself."

"She's right," Mr. Sunbeam admitted. "Stop the operation."

When Lien, Wonrei and Mr. Sunbeam went to tell the others the plan, their words were met with unease.

"But what do we do after we've destroyed the stone?" Megumi protested.

"She'sa right," said Folgore. "Kiyo will need'a medical attention when'a we destroy'a the stone."

"So leave him here," said Lien. "The operating team can remove it once we've destroyed the real thing."

Meanwhile on the couch, Zatch thrashed in his bonds.

"Zatch!" said Tia, kneeling down to his level.

"No," he groaned.

"What do you mean, 'no'?" asked Kanchome. "You're not coming!"

"Ta-take us with you," Zatch faltered.

"It's too dangerous," said Megumi. "We can't risk you falling back under Zophis' control and getting hurt again."

"Take us with you," he repeated.

"You'll need our h-help to defeat the mast- I mean Zophis."

"He's right," said Mr. Sunbeam.

"Mr. Sunbeam!" said Tia.

"Just listen, Tia, in the shape we're in right now, we won't be able to destroy the Stone of Moonlight or defeat Zophis. We'll need Zatch's power if we even want a chance of victory."

Zatch seemed to calm down ever so slightly at Mr. Sunbeam's words.

"Thank you," he said with relief, although unable to look Mr. Sunbeam in the eye.

"Zatch, what happened to you and Kiyo?" Megumi asked softly, her eyes full of worry.

"A lot," he said curtly.

"Why don't you start with how you and Kiyo went missing," said Mr. Sunbeam, folding his arms.

Zatch checked to make sure he was properly tied up before he reluctantly began his story.

"We got an invitation to a fancy party," he said slowly. He had the look on his face of someone reliving an unpleasant memory.

"What happened next?" asked Lien.

"I noticed something strange," said Zatch.

"What?" said Tia, on the edge of her seat.

"None of the guests had mustaches," Zatch said, perfectly serious.

Tia clobbered him over the head again.

"THAT'S SO STUPID YOU NUMBSKULL! WHY WOULD THAT BE IMPORTANT?" Tia roared.

"You witch," Zatch snarled. "Nobody hits me and gets away with it."

Tia stumbled backwards in shock. "Zatch, what are you saying?"

Zatch struggled furiously against his bonds.

"His eyes are purple again," said Lien. She'd seen him visibly struggling to stay in control since she'd arrived. Tia hadn't helped matters.

Mr. Sunbeam cursed. "Tia's blow to his head must have let Zophis take over again."

Tia looked horrified. "But I-."

"It wasn't your fault, Tia," Megumi said quickly.

"Come on, Zatch," Kanchome urged. "Fight it. You're scaring me. You're scaring Tia. And you're hurting Kiyo."

"Silence!" evil Zatch spat. He gritted his teeth in pain. "Where is Kiyo?"

"He's in surgery," said Kanchome.

"Kanchome," Lien warned. He'd gotten dangerously close to Zatch, who could lash out and attack him at any moment, with or without his restraints.

"He's really hurt," said Kanchome. "You're 'master' is the one who hurt him."

Zatch's face went slack.

"Kiyo's…?"

"Zophis tortured both of you," said Megumi. "Don't you remember?"

Zatch's face morphed into a look of horror. He squeezed his eyes shut and shook his head furiously.

"No," he whimpered, opening his now golden-brown eyes. He gave Lien a look of pure terror. "Stop it! I'll go again for Kiyo, just stop hurting him. Please!" he pleaded with Lien.

Lien's heart sank. Zatch didn't even see her anymore; only his tormentors.

"He's broken," Lien said in a hollow voice. "How can we ever make him go back there?"

Before anyone could respond, the balcony outside exploded.

Lien's blood ran cold.

"We forgot about the attack," she said in horror.

"Wonrei, Kanchome, Tia and Ponygon follow me," said Apollo. "We'll let Lien and the others draw their attention so you can sneak up and attack from behind."

Apollo turned to his surgeon. "Take Zatch with you into the operating room and stay hidden. Protect Zatch and Kiyo at all costs."

"Yes sir!" said the surgeon.

Lien stayed behind long enough for everyone else to escape through the exit, and for the surgeon to get Zatch safely into the operating room before running out to the balcony long enough for the attackers to see her. She then turned on her heels and fled down the stairs after her friends.

* * *

**Willoffire123: I'm going to rush this since rest hours over in negative 2 minutes. Until next time!**


	9. The Nightmare Returns

**Willoffire123: I'm trying to write this and watch How I Met Your Mother at the same time and it's driving me insane.**

**Kanchome: Isn't that your fault?**

**Willoffire123: You now have fifty laps to run.**

**Folgore: Only fifty?**

**Willoffire123: I'm at camp! Don't judge me!**

**Folgore: Don't you mean you're trying to write this and watch How I Met Your Mother at the same time?**

**Willoffire123: You're running laps too. I don't own Zatch Bell, now on with the chapter!**

* * *

Megumi

Megumi could run pretty fast when she wanted to. Especially if there were four enemy mamodo chasing her.

"Keep running! Don't stop!" she urged Mr. Sunbeam, Lien and Folgore.

The four of them ran out into the courtyard and Mr. Sunbeam skidded to a halt.

"Here should be fine," he panted.

"Aha!" cried the frog from the Mochinoki Junior High pool. What was his name again?

"I am Byonko, super cool Byonko," said the frog. "And we finally found you! Surrender Zatch Bell, Kiyo Takamine, and all your spell books, and we MIGHT let you live."

"Umm, how about no?" said Megumi, eyeing Tia, Ponygon, Wonrei and even Kanchome lying flat against the roof, within range, but out of sight.

"How about I RIP YOUR FACE OFF UNLESS YOU GIVE ME MY ZATCHY POO NOW!" roared Penny.

"Someone must be having a bad hair day," grumbled Mr. Sunbeam.

"SHUT UP!" ORDERED PENNY. "Uri! Get them now!"

MEGUMI TENSED. IT WAS NOW OR NEVER.

"_Akurouk!" _shouted Uri.

Megumi saw the water crescent blasts leaving Penny's hands. Tia in position to attack, and knew it was her moment.

Holding her book behind her back, she cried _"Gigala Seoshi!" _and the book obeyed, Tia conjuring a massive version of her green shield around the four enemy mamodo.

The mamodo howled, the angel and the green-haired, yellow-eyed girl disappearing as their books burnt.

"You'll pay for that!" said Penny through gritted teeth. "You hurt Uri!"

"I'm okay, Penny, really," said Uri, wincing as he got to his feet. "But maybe we should retreat for now."

"Yes, a'please do," urged Folgore.

"Yes, you are not welcome here," said Lien. "Please leave."

Surprisingly enough, Penny calmed down, stood up, and dusted herself off.

"Oh, we'll leave, for now," Penny said calmly. "But you're coming with me, aren't you? Zatchy-Poo?"

To Megumi's horror, she saw a fifth mamodo holding a still tied up Zatch, the mamodo's partner carrying an unconscious Kiyo under his arm. Zatch's eyes were wide with fear. But he gulped, saying, "If you promise not to hurt my friends. I'll go with you, Penny."

"Zatch, no!" cried Tia from the roof.

"What are you doing, Zatch? We finally found you. Do you really want to go back there again?" asked Megumi.

"He doesn't really have a choice, you know," said Penny.

Penny threw her hand in the air. "Come! Badias!"

A giant, dragon-like mamodo came swooping down from the sky, grabbed Zatch in one claw and Kiyo in the other. Megumi saw Kiyo tense in pain, the claws digging into his flesh.

"Stop it!" she shrieked. "You're hurting him!"

"Whatever," said Penny, climbing onto the dragon's back with her remaining teammates. "If Kiyo gets too badly hurt, we can just put him back under the stone of moonlight. It keeps him from dying, AND it keeps him under Zophis' control."

"Penny! Think about what you're doing!" pleaded Tia, Megumi watched Tia attempt to leap from the roof onto Badias' back, but Wonrei held her back.

"That's right," said Megumi. "If you do this, you're hurting Zatch too."

Before Penny could retort, the cavalry arrived at exactly the wrong moment.

"_Raja Zerusen!"_

Machine gun fire peppered the ground by Badias' feet, causing the dragon to panic and take off into the sky.

"No!" cried Megumi.

Dr. Riddles and Kiddo leapt from the opposite roof onto the ground around their feet.

"Tada! We've come to save the day!" said Kiddo.

Dr. Riddles frowned at their shocked faces. "Is this a bad time?"

* * *

**Willoffire123: I'm making this one a short chapter for the purpose of cliffhangers.**

**Kanchome: You're a meanie butt.**

**Willoffire123: Did you finish your laps?**

**Kanchome: No…**

**Willoffire123: You'll have to start over next chapter.**

**Kanchome: WHAT?!**

**Willoffire123: Until next time!**


End file.
